diablofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nefalemowie
Nefalemowie – rasa śmiertelników, mających w sobie moc demonów i aniołów. Zostali stworzeni a raczej spłodzeni przez popleczników Inariusa i Lilith. Występują we wszystkich częściach serii. Diablo I Wzmianki o Nefalemach można usłyszeć od Deckarda Caina. Jak możemy się dowiedzieć od starego mędrca, Nefalemowie dawno wyginęli. Niektórzy z Horadrimów, którzy żyli wiele lat temu mogli być Nefalemami. Można także przypuszczać, że Aidan jest jednym z nich. Teza ta jest poparta następującym argumentem: Aidan jako jedyny z wojowników zapuszczających się do katedry zabił Pana Grozy, Diablo. Diablo II i Pan Zniszczenia Po zniszczeniu Tristram, Zło zaległo w Sanktuarium a szczególnie w Zachodnich Królestwach. Grupa śmiałków w których skład wchodził/a: *Paladyn *Barbarzyńca *Nekromanta *Amazonka *Czarodziejka Wyruszyła by stawić czoło złu z Enstieg. Uratowali oni Deckarda Caina oraz pokonali Andariel, Panią Cierpnienia w katakumbach Klasztoru Łotrzyc. Następnie za radą Caina udali się w pogoń za Mrocznym Wędrowcem, niegdyś Aidanem, który zawładnięty przez Diablo wyruszył na pustynię Aranoch by uwolnić Baala, Pana Zniszczenia. Po przybyciu do Lut Gholein, nadmorskiego miasta udali się do grobowca Tal Rashy. Mieli nadzieję że zastaną tam Diablo i Baala. Jednak ci zdołali zbiec. W komnacie Tal Rashy spotkali natomiast Archanioła Tyraela, który został uwięziony przez obu Mrocznych Braci. Archanioł nakazał bohaterom udać się do Kurast, gdzie przebywał ostatni i zarazem najstarszy z braci, Mefisto - Pan Nienawiści. Po przybyciu do miasta portowego przy pomocy kapitana Meshifa z Lut Gholein, grupa śmiałków udała się do Trancival, miasta świątyń, które było miejscem pobytu Mefista. Po zejściu do katakumb, widzą jak Diablo przechodzi przez Portal do Piekła, a następnie stają do walki z najstarszym z Mrocznych Braci. Po zgładzeniu Mefista, bohaterowie przechodzą przez portal a tam czeka już na nich Tyrael. Oznajmia im by zniszczyli Kamień duszy Mefista w Piekielnej Kuźni. Jest ona jednak strzeżona przez Hefasta Zbrojmistrza. Po zabiciu strażnika, śmiałkowie niszczą Kamień Dusz i przechodzą przez Rzekę Płomieni. Tam dochodzi do walki z Panem Grozy. Po zabiciu najmłodszego a zarazem najpotężniejszego z braci, bohaterowie wracają do Tyraela i Caina i informują ich o śmierci Diablo. Okazuje się jednak że to jeszcze nie koniec ponieważ Baal, ostatni z Mrocznej Trójcy jest na wolności. Ponoć zaatakował Harrogath, twierdzę barbarzyńców. Grupa bohaterów rusza w kierunku Złych Ziem. Podczas podróży dołącza do nich dwoje nowych śmiałków: druid oraz zabójczyni. Gdy docierają do Harrogath, dowiadują się o zamiarach Baala oraz zdradzie ostatniego żywego członka starszyzny, Nithlathaka. Odnajdują kryjówkę zdrajcy i zgładzają go. Następnie udają się w kierunku góry Arraet przez pustkowie zmienione w pole bitwy. Po dotarciu na szczyt dochodzi do starcia między bohaterami a Starożytnymi. Zgładzając strażników góry, przed śmiałkami otwiera się wejście do wnętrza. Gdy docierają do Tronu Zniszczenia, gdzie napotykają oczekującego na nich, Baala. Po zabiciu jego sług, Pan Zniszczenia ucieka do Komnaty Kamienia Świata, gdzie skaża jedyny ratunek dla Sanktuarium przed ingerencją demonów i aniołów. Bohaterowie dopadają ostatniego z Braci i zabijają go. Chwilę później zjawia się Tyrael, który oznajmia by nefalemowie opuścili okolice góry, gdyż zaraz zniszczy Kamień Świata. Po eksplozji góry Arreat i poświęceniu Tyraela, bohaterowie powrócili do swych domów. Diablo III i Reaper of Souls Po zniszczeniu Kamienia Świata rola Sanktuarium w Wiecznym Konflikcie zmieniła się na zawsze. Ludzie w większości zapomnieli o potwornych wydarzeniach z przeszłości, a nieopodal miejsca, gdzie w podziemiach mieszkał niegdyś Diablo, powstało miasteczko Nowe Tristram. Deckard Cain o niczym jednak nie zapomniał. Sprowadził do Nowego Tristram swoją adoptowaną siostrzenicę Leę i dalej badał zło, które niegdyś czaiło się w katedrze. Cain był przekonany, że nad Sanktuarium wciąż wisi widmo nieuchronnej zagłady. Po dwudziestu latach względnego spokoju jego przestrogi łatwo było bagatelizować... aż pewnego dnia z nieba spadła gwiazda. Gwiazda uderzyła w budynek starej katedry w Tristram, a Cain wpadł do krateru. Lea ruszyła mu na pomoc. Opowieści o upadku gwiazdy przyciągnęły bohaterów z całego Sanktuarium, w tym: *wędrownego barbarzyńcę, ocalałego po zniszczeniu Góry Arreat; *wiedzioną pragnieniem zemsty łowczynię demonów; *mnicha z klasztoru w Iwogrodzie; *szamana z plemienia Umbaru; *czarownicę z wyspy Xiansai. Każdy z nich posiadał niezwykłe zdolności, przypominające potęgę nefalemów – z dawna zapomnianych potomków aniołów i demonów. Bohaterowie wysłuchali próśb Lei o pomoc i odnaleźli Caina, który przetrwał upadek i walczył o życie z kościanymi monstrami, ożywionymi energią spadającej gwiazdy. Po zbadaniu krateru śmiałkowie odkryli zamiast gwiazdy człowieka. Nie pamiętał on jednak, jak i dlaczego przybył do Sanktuarium. Tylko kilka szczegółów mogło zdradzić jego tożsamość – złowieszcza przepowiednia, którą ledwo pamiętał (choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest ważna), a także miecz roztrzaskany podczas upadku. Cain – nauczony dwudziestoma latami oczekiwań na nową falę grozy w Sanktuarium – rozpoznał w niedoli owego człowieka zwiastun nadciągającej ciemności i kazał nefalemom odzyskać odłamki miecza. Wprawdzie bohaterom udało się odzyskać fragmenty miecza, ale usiłowała je także zdobyć Mahda – kapłanka Pomniejszego Złego, Beliala. Ostatecznie uciekła ona Lei i naszym śmiałkom, ale zdążyła śmiertelnie ranić Caina, który zmarł na oczach swojej zrozpaczonej siostrzenicy. Mędrzec przed śmiercią zdołał jednak naprawić miecz. Cierpienia Caina nie poszły na marne: po odzyskaniu broni nieznajomy przedstawił się jako upadły anioł Tyrael, który poświęcił swą boskość, by ostrzec ludzkość przed nadejściem dwóch władców demonów. Belial, Władca Kłamstw, i Azmodan, Władca Grzechu – Pomniejsi Źli, którzy niegdyś wygnali Diablo i jego braci z Płonących Piekieł – zstąpili do Sanktuarium i rozpoczęli przygotowania do wojny o dominację nad ludzkością. Lea, Tyrael i nefalemowie wyruszyli w pościg za Mahdą do pustynnego miasta Kaldeum. Dopadli ją dopiero w rojącej się od demonów osadzie Alkarnus, gdzie w końcu pomścili śmierć Caina. Przed śmiercią wiedźma wyjawiła bohaterom straszliwą prawdę. Jej pan – Belial, Władca Kłamstw – ukrywał się w Kaldeum, sterując zza kurtyny cieni mieszkańcami metropolii. Tyrael i Lea zaczęli szukać dowodów działań władcy demonów w kanałach pod miastem, jednak znaleźli jedynie sługi Beliala i ich więźnia: wiedźmę Adrię, zaginioną matkę Lei – tę samą, która niegdyś pomagała Aidanowi i jego towarzyszom w walce z Diablo.Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Gildie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Podrasy Kategoria:Stworzenia Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia